


Good Morning

by onoheiwa



Series: Saga of The Eyepatch Duo [3]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onoheiwa/pseuds/onoheiwa
Summary: Harlock woke slowly, the warmth trapped beneath the blankets singing to him softly and alluringly that waking up was simply unnecessary. Part of the "Saga" series, but can be read as an established relationship standalone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like, an hour. I hope it turned out decent. Just wanted some simple, sweet, fluff for these two.

Harlock woke slowly, the warmth trapped beneath the blankets singing to him softly and alluringly that waking up was simply unnecessary. The siren call was tempting and he rolled over to burrow more deeply into the covers, sheets wrapped around his toes and the plethora of pillows caging him in. He dozed off, slipping in and out of awareness for awhile, eventually conscious enough to realize there was a cold space on the other half of the bed. He stretched out an arm and patted around on the mattress, fingertips searching and straining till they pressed against the wall, and finally cracked open his eye to peer at the empty pillow next to his own. His head sank back into the blankets for a long moment until he finally worked up the energy to emerge from the nest his bed had become overnight. 

His toes curled fondly into the newly acquired rug that graced the majority of the floor, happy to finally have a barrier between themselves and the frigid steel that never seemed to warm up. The wool was soft and thick, a deep red color that had changed the stark room almost instantaneously into something that looked more like home; the transformation had been startling when the Captain had returned to his quarters the night it had been rolled out in the room by the crew. Harlock padded over to the set of drawers against the wall and retrieved a sweater to put on over his sleep shirt and a pair of socks, hand hovering over his patch for a long moment before ignoring it. He stuffed his feet into a pair of soft boots, forgoing his usual leather attire for a few more hours; he was comfy in his pajamas and he was finally secure enough with his crew to know he did not need to keep up his dark and mysterious appearance all the time anymore. 

The corridors were quiet around the living quarters so it was either so early that few had woken yet or so late that everyone had already moved to other areas of the ship. He reached the mess and peeked inside the dining hall, noting the empty tables, clean floors, and closed partitions on the buffet lines; early morning, then. Harlock continued on past the open doorway to the kitchen doors, peeking through the windows and scanning the room. Ah, there! He pushed his way inside and wove through the mess of boxes, sacks, tables, and crew members, sneaking up behind his unsuspecting prey where he stood at the stove adding spices and herbs to a handful of steaming pots and skillets. Harlock snaked his arms around the young man’s waist and pressed up against his back, nuzzling into his hair and letting out a sigh. 

“Morning, Logan,” he murmured. 

Logan jumped a bit, drops of something flicking off the spoon in his hand and splattering across the wall and countertop. He turned his head as well as he could until he got a good view of Harlock’s profile, instantly relaxing back into the embrace. He nudged his head into Harlock’s in silent greeting before turning back to the simmering dishes in front of him, stirring some and adding ingredients to others as needed. He began humming softly a few minutes later, voice quiet and low and sounding a little raspy with sleep still, and Harlock started swaying back and forth in time with the melody, arms still wrapped firmly around his waist. 

The other cooks and assistants swarmed around the kitchen, weaving through the narrow spaces and ducking past the pair quickly and unobtrusively. The dining hall began filling up, the raucous voices of the crew echoing along the steel walls and getting louder with each passing minute. Several of the pots and pans Logan was tending were whisked away and brought out to the hall to be dumped into the buffet trays and the younger man simply turned off the heat for each burner each time one was exposed without a fuss. Harlock sank into the warmth of Logan's back, letting his melodic voice drown out the sounds around him, resting in the little pocket space they had created in their little corner of the room. 

Eventually the noise in the hall began to die down and the kitchen noise increased with the banging of pots and pans in the sinks and the bustle of wiping down tables and countertops. The assistants filtered out one-by-one, leaving the cooks behind to begin the preparations for the noon meal, but the two of the stayed, still huddled together and enjoying each other's warmth. Logan's voice slowly faded into silence and Harlock shifted to lay his head against his shoulder, inhaling the scent of his skin and the soap in his clothes. Long minutes later Logan added a final dash of spice to the only remaining pot, setting a lid on top and leaving it to simmer. He slowly shifted, turning around in Harlock's arms and pressing in close. He tilted his head back and stretched up onto his toes, leaning in to kiss Harlock gently. They lingered for a long moment, lips brushing softly and eyes closed to enjoy the sensation. Eventually Logan pulled back and smiled gently, his brown eye warm with affection and happiness, and Harlock felt his breath catch in his chest. “Good morning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](onoheiwa.tumblr.com).


End file.
